Friday the 13th: The Game
About the Game Friday the 13th: The Game is a third-person horror, a survival game where players take on the role of a teen counselor, or for the first time ever, Jason Voorhees. You and six other unlucky souls will do everything possible to escape and survive while the most well-known killer in the world tracks you down and brutally slaughters you. Friday the 13th: The Game will strive to give every single player the tools to survive, escape or even try to take down the man who cannot be killed. Each and every gameplay session will give you an entirely new chance to prove if you have what it takes not only to survive but to best the most prolific killer in cinema history, a slasher with more kills than any of his rivals! Meanwhile, Jason will be given an array of abilities to track, hunt and kill his prey. Stalk from the shadows, scare your targets and kill them when the time is right in as brutal a fashion as you can imagine. Take control of the legendary killer that is Jason Voorhees and terrify those unfortunate enough to cross your path! PS4 Description: Friday the 13th: The Game will strive to give every single player the tools to survive, escape or even try to take down the man who cannot be killed. Each and every gameplay session will give you an entirely new chance to prove if you have what it takes not only to survive but to best the most prolific killer in cinema history, a slasher with more kills than any of his rivals! Meanwhile, Jason will be given an array of abilities to track, hunt and kill his prey. Stalk from the shadows, scare your targets and kill them when the time is right in as brutal a fashion as you can imagine. Take control of the legendary killer that is Jason Voorhees and terrify those unfortunate enough to cross your path!PS4 Friday the 13th: The Game Description During a long lawsuit between Sean Cunningham/Horror Inc and Victor Miller (Original Friday the 13th 1980 Writer), it was determined by the license holders Horror Inc for GunMedia/Illfonic from ever releasing new content for the game.Legal Status and the Future of the Game and during a time when Victor Miller won the lawsuit it was Horror Inc who again countersued Victor Miller for the second time to gain full rights over the franchise. As of December 6th Friday the 13th announced they are permanently chopping down the price of the base game to $20 (Twenty-Dollars) on December 7th 2018.F13: Game Twitter Play as Jason Voorhees! For the first time ever, you will have the opportunity to play as Jason Voorhees, the most famous killer in horror. Stalk your prey, ambush them whenever you see fit and strike fear in the hearts of so many hapless victims as you become the legend himself! Friday the 13th: The Game will include a variety of kills, new and familiar, that will help you set the tone for the Jason Voorhees that you want to be. You’ll even get to unlock various Jason incarnations from the movies! Jason will be equipped with a terrifying array of abilities, giving you the control of a hunter at the height of his game. These are his woods, and he knows them all too well. Jason will not only feed off the fear of his victims but will become stronger as the night progresses. The darker the night, the more terrifying Jason becomes! Fans of the movies will be able to play as various versions of Jason, including: *Friday the 13th Part II *Friday the 13th Part III *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter *Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives *Friday the 13th Part VII: New Blood *Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan *Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday *Jason X How Will You Survive? The entire focus of Friday the 13th: The Game is multiplayer. Survival is entirely up to you, the player, as you either stealthily hide from Jason or work together as a team to escape or bring the fight to Jason. Playing as a counselor is all about risk and reward, giving players multiple means of triumph over Jason! Want to hide in the woods as you wait for the police? Perhaps you want to band together and try to take on Jason as a group? Maybe you and a friend decide to fix the boat on the lake and escape while leaving everyone else to their fate? There are endless opportunities to survive the night, but every choice has a consequence. Friday the 13th: The Game will continually set the pace of change, giving you unfamiliar surroundings while Jason Voorhees looks for his latest victim. No single strategy will ever be reliable, forcing players to adapt and change each time they begin their long night in Camp Blood! Be wary, you never know when or where Jason is going to strike! Play as the Counselors! We all remember the various tropes from Friday the 13th, and the game will be no exception! Each counselor type will have strengths and weaknesses, affording players the chance to excel in certain situations. Find the counselor that best suits your play style, or come up with various strategies to win against Jason! Players will have the chance to continually update and improve their characters through unlocks, customization and improvement! The more you play, the more you adapt and become a better all-around counselor! Camp Crystal Lake in All Its Glory! Mirroring Camp Crystal Lake from the Friday the 13th series, players will try to survive not only in the iconic Camp Crystal Lake, but surrounding area. Iconic locations from the movies, like Higgins Haven will also serve as stalking grounds for Jason and his prey. Players will be given a large, open area in which to explore as they attempt to hide from certain death! Each gameplay session will fundamentally change the scenario, never affording players the opportunity to learn patterns or figure out where helpful items may be lying. With each movie giving a different feeling to the campgrounds, Friday the 13th: The Game gives you new and challenging situations every time you enter the woods! Your Crystal Lake Database Friday the 13th: The Game will feature a progressive unlock system unified to your account. The longer you play, the more you'll unlock from counselor customization to new Jason Voorhees costumes seen in the movies! Besides giving you personalized camp counselors, you'll be able to unlock secrets within Camp Crystal Lake, exploring the mystery surrounding Jason Voorhees and the grounds he patrols! Be Kind. Rewind. Every aspect of Friday the 13th: The Game is drawn straight from movies you know and love. We’ve carefully crafted this world to remind you of everything you remember about Friday the 13th, right down to the visual fidelity of the 80’s. This is exactly how you remember it.Steam Page of Friday the 13th: The Game Development *'Make Your Own Horro'r - Camp Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees and a lot of horny teenagers makes for a lot of good stories. We’re going to be implementing a ‘Movie Trailer’ system that plays at the end of the match. This dynamic trailer will highlight the best moments of every game, in the style of the original 1980’s trailers! Each and every time you play Friday the 13th, you’ll be creating your own little movie. Beyond that, we plan to allow you to share your best trailers. Want to show Jason killing in dark, grisly, or even hilarious ways? Do it! Want to try to emulate the trailers from the original 80’s films? Give it a go. We’re eagerly anticipating some really gnarly cuts from the community’s trailers! *'Fear System' - Jason Voorhees strikes fear into every single person he comes across, and while many bravely attempt to take him on, most fail. The fear of never knowing where Jason is at any given time is powerful, and counselors will have to do everything they can to mitigate that fear while playing. Get too struck with fear and you’ll start to question what’s real and what isn’t. *'Progression' - Friday the 13th is a long-running franchise, one with a whole cast of characters. Players will get a unified progression system to unlock multiple Jason character models from the classic films, as well as additional Camp Counselors with their own unique stats and traits.These are just a few of our unlocks and only scratches the surface of what we have planned to engage players over the lifetime of Friday the 13th: The Game. Remember, creative gameplay from both counselors and Jason will result in bigger and better rewards! *'The Return of Tommy Jarvis' - One of our biggest goals is to bring back Tommy Jarvis as a guide for you, the player. With a stretch goal, we hope to give you a fully 3D environment where you can access stories about Jason, view your progress and even collect bits and pieces from Camp Crystal Lake for use with Tommy Jarvis. Do enough for him, and a special surprise will await you! That really depends on where this Kickstarter campaign takes us. Summer Camp was originally conceived as a multiplayer title only, and thus was budgeted as such. It was only after taking on Friday the 13th that we really started to dream up plans to bring Jason to life in ways that everyone has wanted to experience (but no one has been able to create to date). To that end, the proposed single player portion will give you the Jason experience you’ve never had; direct through his eyes. We’ll be offering several ‘scenarios’ based off classic movie scenes from the franchise as you stalk and kill each and every counselor from a first person perspective. Not to leave the counselors out, we’ll be adding several counselor scenarios where you’ll have to confront your fears and take on Jason directly, especially in compromising situations! We are not going for anything less than a Mature Rating on this; the franchise deserves it! These scenarios might also make their way to VR, and would bring an entirely new perspective to the slasher genre!Kickstarter Page Lawsuit Issues It was made aware before that the on-going lawsuit originally wasn't going to involve the game between Victor Miller Vs Horror Inc....However it was then made aware by Wes Keltner and other staff later in 2018 that they had a deadline for releasing content because now the lawsuit did come into play when Sean S. Cunningham called them to stop all content, this includes anything new and so much content such as Uber Jason,Retro Jason, Machete X, Sandbox, Paranoia and other Unreleased Content for the game. These revelations caused major backlash for both the gaming and horror community who wanted the "promised" content made for goals if reached, the theories have it that GunMedia (the publishers) were just money grabbing or just didn't care, but it was made clear that another property-related game was also told to not release any content which was Friday the 13th: Killer Puzzle. The community is greatly saddened and disappointed in losing content for a loved franchise. Ratings Note: These Reviews are when the Bugs and Glitches were at an all-time high along with Connection errors. Awards Friday the 13th won the 35th Annual Golden Joystick Awards Best Indie Game.Joystick Awards Best Indie Game and IGN Best of 2017 Awards Best Multiplayer (People's Choice).IGN Best of 2017 Awards and was rank the 3rd most downloaded game of 2017 by Sony PlayStation Network statistics.Playstation Store The Top Downloads of 2017 and having the top 2nd downloaded PS4 Themes of 2017.PS4 Top Downloaded Themes of 2017 Friday the 13th the Game was yet honored again as being one of Playstations biggest hits on the platform.Friday the 13th on the Game Playstation Hits Trivia *The game was originally meant to be developed under the name Slasher Vol. 1: Summer Camp by IllFonic in mid-2015 which was going to be a homage to Friday the 13th the Game.Summer Camp Announcement Trailer *Gun Media was in talks with Friday director Sean S. Cunningham to obtain a license to develop the game, and after a series of meetings successfully acquired the rights.F13 Kickstarter Project *The game evolved into Friday the 13th: The Game and funding from both Kickstarter and BackerKit raised approximately US $1,095,143.40, becoming the 124th most successful crowdfunded project of all time. It is also the first IllFonic game to utilize Unreal Engine 4 after their departure from CryEngine following Project Advena.Off-Site Project Advena Level Designer *On October 13, 2015, it was announced that Slasher Vol. 1: Summer Camp had evolved into Friday the 13th: The Game"HUGE NEWS! Summer Camp Becomes Official Friday the 13th Game!". DreadCentral. Retrieved October 14, 2015., with an announcement trailer released by Gun on their YouTube channel the same day.Friday the 13th: The Game - Official Announcement Trailer *Lawsuit was resolved in October of 2018 until it was resumed by Horror Inc. *In a Facebook Page poll with over 2,000+k results between Friday the 13th: The Game and Dead by Daylight 48% voted for DBD and 52% Voted for F13TheGame.https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=394081787795342&id=392894044580783 *Youtuber: The Leadboard have stated they prefer Friday the 13th: The Game slightly more than the rival horror survival game Dead by Daylight.Friday The 13th The Game vs. Dead By Daylight - Which is Better??? *Youtuber: SleeveBiker has stated he prefers Friday the 13th: the Game over the rival horror survival game Dead by Daylight.Friday the 13th Vs Dead By Daylight Reference Category:Information